This invention relates to a fish lure and, more particularly, to an illuminated fish lure.
While it is common for fishermen to use illuminated lures, such lures are subject to one or more disadvantages with respect to price, reliability, complexity, and durability, specially those that provide illumination by mixing chemicals or by incandescent lamps.